


Just for You

by duguqingxia



Series: Anything for You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Enemas, Experienced Harry, Insecure Severus Snape, Light Bondage, M/M, Master Harry Potter, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Over the Knee, Pet Severus Snape, Riding Crops, Rimming, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: SS生日贺文，《Anything for You》的第二篇也是最后一篇，建议按顺序看，PWP再次重申：如果你不喜欢看万人迷·美少年·禁欲系·腹黑攻·我哈，那就快跑！





	Just for You

角落里一个黑发少年斜靠在沙发上，一头凌乱的黑发，严严实实裹着一身黑袍，只有双足不着一物裸露在外。若是被那双脚踩着……这间屋子忽然显得太闷热了，他简直想伸手松开自己的领口。  
似乎他一把目光投射过去，少年就注意到了。与他慵懒的睡姿不同，那道目光清醒又警觉，锐利地往他眼里投来。梅林，谁能想到，单是这样一个注视，就能叫他浮想联翩。  
他刚往那里迈了一步，就有人拦住了他的视线。  
“那不是你能碰的人。”  
他朝那人手上的戒指瞥了一眼，中央镶着一块方形钻石。这个仙那度【注1】中只有男性，他们分为三类。第一类是王，他们发号施令，喜欢征服，享受被顺从的感觉。第二类被称为王子，他们是听从命令的那一方。第三类则是骑士，他们既能为国王尽忠，也会为王子效劳。王、王子和骑士的手上分别带着黑宝石，银戒以及钻石。这个男人显然是个骑士。  
【注1】Xanadu，华丽行宫，世外桃源，极乐之殿，天上人间（行了行了我们懂了）  
“我想这位骑士的意思是，那人很危险。”  
旁边走来一个男孩，和他自己一样带着银戒。那枚细巧的戒指衬得那些手指更加纤长，相比起他，或许这才是人们梦想中的王子。  
“他是这里的王，是王中之王。不过，他早说了，他不收人。”男孩转向那个骑士，眨了眨眼，“这位骑士，长夜漫漫，有安排吗？”  
那个骑士刚要说些什么，却被一个声音打断了：“我祝各位度过一个非常美妙的夜晚。”  
离开之前，少年的目光在他的身上逗留了片刻。迷离的灯光在那双绿眸里跳跃闪耀，美得惊人。少年起身穿过长廊，身影融进黑暗之中。整个大厅都安静下来目送他的离去。等到会场重新陷入新一轮的狂欢，他打算暗自跟上去。  
“你想要干什么？”  
真是纠缠不休。他伸出魔杖给了面前两人一个混淆咒，又在自己身上加上忽略咒，沿着少年的踪迹跟了过去。  
危险。  
然而总是有人对其趋之若鹜。  
他快步跟上了少年，走廊尽头是一扇雕花大门。大门开启，通向是一个空荡荡的大厅。他闪身跟着少年进去，藏身在帷幕遮掩着的柱子后，看着少年一步步走向他的王位。这个少年当真古怪，在人群中睡姿随意，孤身一人之时却坐姿端正。  
“阁下至此，有何见教？”  
他不知自己是如何被发现的，他走到正中。少年垂下眼睛打量着他。  
“我是一个王子。”  
话音刚落，他就发现自己说了一句双关【注2】，不过此时此刻他没有开玩笑的心情。  
【注2】：因为ss是混血王子鸭。  
“没错，我看出来了。”  
“我想你成为我的王。”  
“他们一定跟你说了，我不收人。”  
“为什么？”  
“我要的是全然的顺从，从没有人能达到我的要求。”  
“试试看吧。”  
“我会不断挑战你的极限。”  
“我不会对这个说‘不’。”  
“你将做到自己从来不敢想象的事情。”  
“这也……可以协商。”梅林，他知道自己一定会答应的。  
“我不会给你任何安全词，轮不到你自己拿主意。”  
“我也并不想要。”  
“在我这里，走路和穿衣将成为一种特权，我的私人宠物——不如说是私人物品，并不拥有这些权利。如何？”  
他在少年的强烈注视下一件件除去衣服，直到就像刚出生时那样一丝不挂。他没管身下那根蠢蠢欲动的半勃，只是朝王位上的少年跪爬了过去。他谦恭地跪在少年面前，捧起少年的左脚，嘴唇沿着肌肤下的青色血管摩挲，有种诡秘的神圣感。  
“有意思。”  
少年把脚放回地面，他的双手垂到身边。  
“看起来，我没有什么理由拒绝你。只是你的旧主子没有定期打得叫你满足吗，王子，你才想来找个新的？”  
“我没有主人，你会成为(can be)第一个。”  
“你应该说，我将成为(will be)第一个。”  
他的左手因为强烈的情绪忍不住颤了一颤，他立刻紧握成拳。  
少年注意到了他左手的动作，不禁笑了起来：“你大概是那种克制的人，让我带你去一个无法控制自己的地方。”少年倾身，扣住他的下颚，逼迫他往后仰起头来，暴露出他最脆弱的咽喉。少年目光逼人：“让我把你的幻想变成——噩梦。”  
少年松开他的下巴，站起身来。少年扯了扯手上的链条，他感觉到一股拉扯感，他这才发现自己脖子上不知何时被带上一个黑色项圈。  
他的主人牵着他绕过王位后的屏风，那里也是空荡荡的一片，灰色的帷幕无风自动，中央一张大床隐隐绰绰。  
“可还满意？”他刚要说话，少年拍了拍他的脸：“我一个字也不想听见，除非那是一句呻吟。”  
梅林——因为这些轻飘飘的语句，他忍不住呜咽了一声。  
“这就对了。我不会费心在乎你要什么，我的命令就是一切，你只需要照做。”  
少年把手中的链子拴在床尾，转过身来俯视着他。他的目光正对着少年下腹明显隆起的地方，不难让他想象出它的形状。他渴望它靠近他的任何部位，他的手里，他的嘴里，他的身体里……  
“我有一种感觉，你看上去似乎是那种热衷于叫别人在众目睽睽之下尴尬的人，我想让你也尝尝这般滋味。”少年缓缓走向他的身后，“难道不该给我的臣民看看我新得到的奴隶吗？跪趴在地，双腿大开，高高翘在半空的屁股，当然还有那种完美的红色。”  
他动了起来，安静的屋子使得链条发出的叮当声显得响亮异常，叫他羞惭难当。他很快按少年描述的样子照办。作为奖赏，少年的左手放在他的背上，少年的手指径直摸向他两腿间早已硬得发痛的地方。他的身体先于头脑行动起来，他的身体俯得更低，双膝尽可能分得更开，沉默地乞求着。  
少年挑弄着他的阴茎，左手向下滑去，指尖蜻蜓点水般擦过他的后穴。他的双唇分开，呼吸粗重。他诅咒着这副身体，梅林知道这个少年目前还没有开始做任何事情。  
少年用食指在他的顶端点了点。“Knock knock.”【注3】见他不做声，少年自顾自说了下去，“Who’s there? Nott. Nott who?”少年凑到他的耳边，像是诉说秘密一般对他低语，“Not today.”  
【注3】：Knock knock joke是说英语的小朋友之间常玩的一个游戏。此处Nott音同not，not today意指今天不是能够射精的日子。  
少年松开了手，看着他濒临最高点却得不到释放。他合上双眼，欲望如浪潮般向他袭来，他把额头贴在地上，努力平复气息。  
少年开始揉捏他的臀瓣，将他的后穴裸露出来，吹着这间寝殿的凉风。少年往里塞入一根手指。当少年在他体内弯曲手指，少年说的什么他都听不清了，他的注意力全都集中在逗弄着他身体深处的手指上。他的身体因为渴求而发烫，他的入口紧紧包裹着那根入侵的手指……他什么时候开始管那个地方叫入口了？  
少年的手指熟练地寻到叫他欲仙欲死的那处，他的背脊不由隆起，把自己推向那根手指，欲求不满地喘息起来。  
“更多……”  
“你真是个多话的玩具。”少年立刻抽出手指，往他的屁股上不轻不重地打了一记。“这可不在我准许你发出的声音之列。”  
他高抬下身，把他仅有的一切都展现在少年面前，只希望少年能够改变心意。  
“这是你的教训——做错了事，就得承担后果。”  
他努力喘息，迫切需求着氧气。问题在于，他不知道这是出于畏惧，还是兴奋。  
“不过，我的确有种感觉，你是那种学不会闭嘴的人，让我看看你那张嘴还能做些什么更好的事情。”  
他感觉一根软管入侵了他的体内，少年走回他的面前，那双赤足重新出现在他的视线中。少年靠坐在大床上，翘着足尖，挑起他的下巴，朝他勾勾手指，眼里闪过一抹邪光。  
他朝前爬向少年，少年不耐烦地抓着他的头发，把他领到胯间。少年的脚踩着气袋，凉凉的液体从他的后部进入他的体内，但是他无暇顾及这个，尤其是当那根硕大的阴茎搭到他的脸上，他因为这样壮观的场面不由瞪大眼睛。他舔着少年的长度，专注感受它在他的口腔里慢慢勃起。他把少年整个含进嘴里，少年几乎顶到他的喉咙口，他立刻觉得反胃。  
“你可真是新手，不过我却不会因为这个就放过你。”  
少年拽着他的头发，让他摆动头部，一次次顶向他的咽喉。少年填满了他的嘴，那种味道叫人沉醉。在他上上下下给它舔干净后，他这才意识到自己的腹部有种奇诡的胀感。  
少年漫不经心地抚摸着他的头顶：“你可以忍着它，直到我在你的嘴里再射上一次，这是不是很有趣？另外，这一次我要看到你的进步。”  
他把少年重新含进嘴里，努力深入吮吸唯一允许他触碰的部位。可是身后的软管正巧抵着他的敏感点，腹部的异常，鼻尖的麝香味无一不在刺激他的神经。他握紧了拳，想要克制自己，没有留意牙齿，少年不由闷哼一声。  
少年从他唇齿间退出，把衣物打理齐整。他本想道歉，却记起自己还没有得到说话的许可。他继续保持沉默，把脸贴在少年的腿上，缓解想要射精的欲望。幸而他不至于真的射出来，他简直不敢想象后果。  
那根邪恶的软管和腹中的灌肠剂一下消失得干干净净，徒留一种空虚感。他无力地垂下头，这才发现那根链条也已不见，他的全身只剩项圈作为装饰。  
少年在他耳边对他低语：“有时候我觉得这个房间的颜色过于单调了，添些艳色如何？”  
少年正说话间，他突然感觉自己臀间的缝隙被马鞭的柄摩挲着，这个认知叫他腿脚发软。  
“不是每个人都能够承受成为我的所有物，让我看看你和他人有何不同。但愿你不是什么易碎品。”  
他的内心涌现出嫉妒之意，为少年口中的“他人”。落在臀瓣上的马鞭激得他回过神来，整间空旷的房间里回荡着他的呻吟。  
“因为你若希望温柔，恐怕需要另寻别处。”  
鞭打带来的快感啮咬着他，使他浑身滚烫，他毫不怀疑那根垂着一晃一晃的阴茎很快就要经受不住这般刺激。他觉得自己轻飘飘地飞了起来，正是此时，鞭打停了下来。  
“你真是个调皮的小男孩。”他的主人严厉地责备他，“清理掉它。”  
他从高潮的余韵中回到现实，朝地上的那滩液体瞥了一眼，羞愧得无地自容。  
“舔干净了？”少年的脚尖碾着他的手指，“那就趴到我的膝盖上来。”  
他爬到少年的左腿上，少年调整他的位置，方便稍后施力。少年的手指伸进他幽闭的后穴，他不自觉地收缩内壁，挽留着它。少年撤出手指的下一刻，他感觉一个略带冰凉的器物抵在了他的穴口，他的身体在它的侵入之下被挤开来。那枚肛塞牢牢嵌入他的体内之后，少年故意又往里摁了摁。身下的床单被揪成一团，他把脸埋进那些丝织品里，发出闷闷的呜咽声。  
“你如果表现得像个小男孩，那我就像对待小男孩那样对待你。”  
少年的巴掌不断落向他已经受过不少鞭子的屁股。这样亲密的接触，这样屈辱的姿势，他的身体却再次被撩拨起了难以遏制的情欲。少年用力拍了最后一下。  
“谁准许你像发情的野兽一样磨蹭我的腿了？”  
少年把他推了下去，他的身体滑到地上。他感觉自己身后如灼烧般，火辣辣地痛。他留神不坐到腿上，以免碰到伤口。他藏起牙齿，舌头尽力灵活移动以便舔及每处，包括那些最易被忽略的角落。  
“现在不是像样多了吗？”少年摁着他的头，控制着他吞吐的节奏。“算是差强人意。”  
少年退了出去，他转动着舌头，品着口腔中残留的余味。他不解地看着少年依旧高昂的地方，不自觉地舔着嘴唇，不明白他的主人为何没有射在他的嘴里或者脸上。他咬住下唇，心怀幽怨。少年捏住他的下巴，左右打量着他。被少年碰到的地方如同火烧火燎，但他宁愿少年不要松手。  
“看着我。”  
他恋恋不舍地移开目光，抬眼却立时跌入一汪深潭。  
“让我给这张嘴找些更擅长的事情。”  
说着，少年低头吻住了他。少年强势地撬开他的唇齿，用舌尖探索他口腔的每一寸，他所能做的只有顺从地回应。这超出了他能想象到的一切，不过他并不会对此抱怨。  
“起来，让我看看。”  
少年带他站了起来，他的大脑有些眩晕，双腿微微打颤。少年转到他的身后。  
“把手撑在床上。”  
他照做了。少年的左手摁在他的颈后，右手指背抚过他红肿的臀肉。  
“有时我觉得这里太过空旷，我应当添些装饰物，比如——鸟笼什么的。”少年一边说着，一边漫不经心地抚摸着他火热的肌肤。  
他说不清是因为之前的惩罚，还是因为少年的触碰，让他发烫。  
“空笼子也没意思，你说该放什么？”  
他尽力俯低身体，朝后迎向少年的手。任由少年玩弄的想法本不该叫他如此欲火焚身，可是此时他已全然顾不上了。  
“一个骄傲的奴隶，我看没有比这再合适的了。”  
他含糊地呜咽着。少年的只言片语就够叫他射出来了，他全身的最后一滴血也涌进了下身。他感觉到他的主人修长的身躯覆了上来，手指往他更加隐秘的地方探去，握住他的根处。  
“普通的平均尺寸，不过比起你的主人，实在不堪一提。你或许觉得羞愧，其实没有必要，你会得到它的，以某种方式……”  
一阵兴奋的颤抖流过他的脊柱，他的性器在少年手中软弱无力地抽搐着。  
“等不及了？我却向来喜欢把最精彩的部分留到最后揭晓。期待向来如此美妙。”  
少年突然松开了手，任由他的分身在空中颤颤悠悠地晃着。  
“你是没有资格睡在我的床上，我却没有必要委屈自己。”少年直起身来，“到床上去，把你展示给我。”  
他跪伏在床上，双腿大开，等着少年的下一个举动。似乎等了一万年那么长的时间，他看向一片寂静的身后，却正对上少年玩味的目光。他刚想回过头去，却再也挪不开目光。梅林，这个少年什么角度看去都是要命的好看。少年的手指落向自己的领口，那些织物从他的身上毫不费力地滑落。他目不转睛地盯着，少年除了外袍下面什么都没穿，不过他认为没有更好的决定了。  
少年迈出跨出如池塘般的衣物，下一刻他就感觉床微微下陷。少年如捕猎的豹子般猛地扑向了他。少年笼罩着他，肌肤相触，他觉得自己的脸红得要命，他把自己深深埋进松软的枕头里。少年嗫咬着他的颈部，他的耳畔传来细碎的笑声。  
“你也可以装饰这张床。每当我回到此处，就会看见你蜷缩在床上，这里戴着黑色的猫耳……”少年的手抚摸着他的头顶，“还有长长的猫尾，你知道那会戴在哪里？哦，我想你知道……”  
梅林，单是想着如何服侍少年就叫他情动难耐。只是他的后穴依然还满得很……少年似乎听见了他内心的想法，他感觉自己身后的肛塞略有松动，慢慢往后挪动。他正紧张地期盼着，不料少年戏耍了他，用力一下子把它顶回原位，甚至比之前更深入。他猛地攥紧枕头，连指节都泛起白色。  
“瞧瞧你，多么急切，迫不及待想要成为我的所有物。”  
是的，确实如此。  
少年完全明白该做什么，该说什么，而他毫不了解自己该做什么，该说什么。幸好他什么也不必做，什么也不用说。  
“刚才说到哪了？哦对，这样的话，你会时刻准备充分，我就不必费心为你扩张。”  
少年转动着那枚肛塞，他的内壁似乎不太喜欢这个主意，不由自主地吸附着它。终于，在一番争夺之后，随着“啵”的一声，他的体内一空。他大口喘气，肌肤析出一层薄汗。  
“就像现在这样，一副等候临幸的淫荡模样……”  
梅、林，现在他的内心都要开始呻吟了。  
“如果你还有更好的主意，我建议你给我一个惊喜。”少年从容不迫地说着那些下流话，“我的奴隶，我的宠物，我的玩具……”  
这个少年要么太有天赋，要么太有经验，而后一种想法让他非常不安。  
少年的双手分开他的两瓣屁股，一根又热又滑的舌头探入他尚未完全闭合的后穴，伸进伸出地模仿着他身体另一部分之后将做的事情。仿佛火焰升腾一般，他的大脑“轰”地一声随着身体烧了起来。那根灵巧的舌头在紧致里开垦出一条路来。如此羞耻，如此肮脏，却又如此令他亢奋。  
“我喜欢干净的男孩，下次你也会保持干净。”  
少年湿冷的手指抵在他的穴口，他断断续续地呻吟着，控制不住地打颤。他挺起腰身，毫不知耻地高抬臀部，敦促诱哄少年快些进来，少年反而挪开手指。  
这番戏弄下来，他哀怨难耐地扭动身体，想要得到更多摩擦。少年摁住他急不可耐的身体，把他的双手背到身后，绳子牢牢缚住他的手腕。他的主人与他一起面对面地斜躺下来，一根手指抬起他的下颚，那双眼里满是带着饶有趣味的笑意。  
“这样欲求不满的屈辱神情，真是百看不厌。”  
少年的手指回到原处，毫不费力地打开他身体的通道，没有遇见丝毫阻碍。他透不过气，如脱水的鱼般贪婪吸取着空气中的氧气。少年有力的手指在他体内进进出出，戳弄着他的内壁，搅碎他仅存的一星理智。少年的手指退了出来，引导着他上方的腿挂到少年腰际。两具身体紧贴，少年膨胀的欲望热气灼灼地靠在他松弛的入口。  
事已至此，他却依然觉得不可思议——这一切真的即将发生吗？  
少年一个挺身，叫他眼前直冒金星，他从未感觉身心如此充实。但是少年之后的举动告诉了他，这还远远没完。少年抽插起来，每一次的侵入都比上一次更深。当他完全吞没少年，少年停了下来。他隐秘而贪婪地收缩着内壁，静默地哀求着。他紧咬下唇，避免自己不经意间说了什么，消散这场美梦，不过支离破碎的喘息仍然不依不饶从他的唇齿间溢出。少年轻柔地松开被他咬破的唇，他们的前额贴在一起。  
“初次用这样的体位倒是为难你了。我会考虑给你一些奖赏——你可以说话了。”  
他把少年的手指嘬进嘴里搅动，努力表达他的感谢。  
“不过仅限你乞求我，求我停下来，求我不要停下来……料想一定非常有趣。”  
少年再次动了起来，对准他的敏感点狠辣地肆意插弄。他脊背弓起，脚趾曲起，感觉自己在欲海中沉沦起伏。  
“是的……是的……求你……嗯……啊啊啊……求你……用力……上我……”  
他迷迷糊糊地呜咽着，无法留意那些吐露出来的字眼，强烈的快感让他头脑一片空白。少年轻掐他尚未发泄的欲望，恶劣地堵住泄欲的口，惹得他惊呼出声。  
“我可以不计较这次，但是玩具不该要求被上。”  
少年减慢速度，但是动作更加有力，每一下撞击仿佛都能顶到他的咽喉。前后的双重刺激让他的血液沸腾，层层叠叠翻滚袭来的快感在体内横冲直撞，却硬是找不到宣泄之所。  
“我说过什么？这是你无法控制自己的地方。幸而，有我掌控你。”  
少年深深埋入他的身体，他的身体尽数容纳着全部的炙热。他被这种极致快感冲昏了头，嘴里胡乱喊着。等他意识到自己说了什么，那句“波特”已经无法挽回。  
“既然你跟踪我来到此处……”他的主人贴着他的嘴唇对他低语，“告诉我，西弗勒斯，你想要什么？”  
“想要……想要为您服务，主人。”  
“可以。”  
手一松开，浓稠的浊液就争先恐后地喷涌而出，溅洒在两人中间，淫乱又糜烂。片刻之后，他的主人紧扣着他的腰射入他的深处，精液汹涌而来，灌满了他。他的主人没有立刻抽身而出，他感觉滑腻的体液沿着男根溢了出来，顺着臀缝滴滴答答流下。  
“只是以后别再这么做了。”  
他的身后仍旧含着那头巨怪。如此完整，他却感觉如此破碎。他的主人的拒绝让他刺痛，他是这么无能的仆人，他的主人不需要他。他的主人依然是他遥不可及的存在，他毫无价值，又毫无用处……  
他的主人的手滑到他的背后，松开他手腕上的绳子。纤长的手指握住他的手腕，拉到他的身前，细致体贴地揉着那些被勒出的红痕。他低下头，看见自己的双手不停发抖。他的主人吻着他的指背，轻柔又多情，仿佛他们真是恋人。他的口腔满是苦涩，他的主人如此和蔼，至少同意让他拥有最后一次。他挪动自己僵硬的身体，在许可的范围内尽量贴向他的主人，他这才发现自己浑身都颤动着，简直就像一片寒风中簌簌发抖的叶子。  
“我的意思是说，别再站在其他什么血气方刚的男人面前奉献你的一切。”低声的呢喃似乎遥远地从某处传来，抚慰着他，叫他镇静下来。“你属于我，而我不会容许他人触碰我的所有物。”他的主人任他依偎在怀，一手搂着他的腰，一手揉着他红痕未消的两瓣臀肉。“要是你沾染上别人的气味，你猜我会如何？”身后那只手恶意满满地捏了捏他肿胀的伤处，他一震，下意识攀上那副肩膀。“让我成为你第一个也是最后一个拥有者。”  
他的主人依然逗留在他的体内，他紧靠在他的主人胸口，几乎与他的主人血骨相融。那些低语让他心安，他不再恐慌，也不再担忧。  
“你是我的。”  
他的主人与他交换了一个缠绵的吻，唇舌交缠，让他心神荡漾。他的主人怜爱地抚摸着他的发丝，他在触摸中几乎化为一滩春水。他不知餍足地回吻着他唯一的主人。  
“Yours. Only yours.”

END


End file.
